Green Heart
This is the 9th episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery Emerald has grown a romantic interest into Garnet, but when he reveals his feelings for her, Garnet lets him down a bit too hard. Plot The episode begins with Peridot working on designs for a gem weapon with Steven helping her out a bit with the project. "Hmmm, if I want this design to work, I will need a form of stable power source, otherwise this weapon will be as useless as a." Before she could finish the sentence, Pearl and Sapphire warped back to the house after their training together which did catch Peridot's eyes so she decided not to finish the sentence. "Hey Pearl, just wondering have you seen Emerald anywhere, I need to ask him for a favor." Pearl had no idea but Sapphire had a quick vision and told Steven "If you wish to seek Emerald, you must head down to where the sands and the waters clash." Steven was confused by this but he did understand what he was saying after a little. Steven then said "Thank you" then walked outside and saw Emerald on the beach appearing to be making something. Steven walked down and approached Emerald finally seeing what he was making. He was crafting two necklaces one with half of a heart and the other possessing the other half. "Umm Emerald, I was wondering if you had anything that can produce power." Emerald smiled and looked to him as he reached out his hand and summoned what appears to be a green crystal that had electrical surges running inside of it. "Perhaps this shall do well Steven." Steven took the crystal but set it down first wanting to talk to Emerald a little. "Emerald, might I ask who you are making that for?" Emerald have a sigh and said to him "I am in love Steven, with the radiant maiden of the gems, the one with the warrior's heart and a soul as unyielding and strong as she is on the battle field." Steven said "The Brothers must be a fan of riddles." He then thought of what that meant but after remembering how much time Garnet and Emerald has spent together he had come to realize that it was Garnet who he fell for. He knew this could only spell trouble remembering the last time that someone had fell for Garnet. "Ummm Emerald, there is something I really need to tell you." But before he could finish the ground began to shake and he could feel vibrations coming from the sea. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkVDnWFFeaw Suddenly a massive figure came through the waves to the beach in the tides of the sea. And soon a colossal figure loomed out of the waters with a monstrous head, a humanoid body, and colossal giant squid-like arms ready for its attack. And on its head, a gemstone of what appeared to be a lapis lazuli. Emerald got up eager for this fight and summoned his battle claws for combat. "You fall for the girl of your dreams and get an amazing fight in one day, talk about perfect." He lunged into battle ready to take on the beast, but this one was a lot more different then their past experiences. It swung its gigantic tentacles at Emerald trying to crush him with their gigantic size and weight. But Emerald was far too quick to get struck. But suddenly the beast let out a massive roar and bursts of blue flames came hurling out of its mouth like a dragon. Emerald got scorched a bit from its fire but had to keep fighting as he let out massive bursts of powerful green light from his claws which seemed to give it a bit of damage, but it was not powerful enough to do a lot because of its armor-like scales. Soon Garnet ran outside seeing the fight and summoned her battle gauntlets ready to take on the creature along with Emerald. The Beast blew its fire at Garnet but this time she didn't suffer any damage at all since she was immune to extreme heat. Garnet fired her gauntlets like rockets at the creator's head causing it to get stunned for a little for Emerald to use his life magic to create powerful vines to snare its arms and tentacles into place. Garnet was ready to finish off this colossal titan but its power proved to great to be restricted as it busted out of the vines completely in rage by the vine trap. It let out an angry roar so loud it shattered the glass of the beach house then began to swing its tentacles and arms at Garnet ready to finish her off. But Emerald used his vines to delay the strikes to allow Garnet to get close to the creature and finish it off. Soon the Beast fired spine-like projectiles from its body trying to strike down Garnet. Unfortunately she did get shot a few times and cringed in the excruciating pain of the spines that got her. The Beast then grabbed her and lifted her up to its massive evil eyes looking at Garnet seeming to be ready to finish her off himself. Emerald was furious by this and in a flash of bright green light it blinded the beast and dropped Garnet to the ground. Emerald's eyes turned a glowing solid green seeming to be emotionless in this state of mind. He clenched his fists and stomped on the ground causing massive amounts of vegetation to constrict him and no matter how many he broke more and more came in to seal its fate. Soon vegetation surrounded Emerald and turned him into a colossal being of life and vegetation. He stormed forward with massive spikes on its body ready to finish it off. The beast struggled but couldn't get out as Emerald Tackled the beast causing it to poof back to its gemstone state. Garnet rushed to the gem as it fell to the sea and used her shapeshifting to grab it with her extended hands. With the gem finally contained, Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it back to the temple for safe keeping. As for Emerald, his life form ended and turned back to his gem form with his eyes returned back to normal. "You were amazing against that beast, Garnet." Garnet smiled a little and said to him "Thanks Emerald, but you were the real star of that fight." Emerald smiled and gave a light blush then asked her "I was wondering, if maybe we could hang out around the town?" Garnet at first thought he just wanted to hang out with her but she began to realize he actually wanted to go on a date with her. This made Garnet quite uneasy about that and told him "I don't think that's a good idea." The rejection was a bit uneasy for Emerald but he had to ask her "Perhaps we can go tomorrow or another day." While this was uneasy at first for Garnet it was getting irritated and told him "No, end of story." Emerald was unsure and asked "Why don't we hang out some time?" Garnet couldn't take it and looked quite furious and said in an angry tone "no! I will never or do I ever want to go out with you, now leave me alone!" Emerald paused for a second said to her "As you wish" then vanishes in a flash of green light. Garnet thought she might have let him down a bit hard, but she thought otherwise when he didn't stop. Garnet walk inside and sat on the couch to rest her mind after that. About 2 hours later, Sapphire appeared from the warp pad and asked Garnet "Hey Garnet, have you seen Emerald anywhere? I was suppose to talk to him about an hour ago but he hasn't come back yet." Garnet realized that she might have been too harsh on Emerald and used her future vision to find out where he was. She saw him on the lost island and knew that it was where she had to go. Garnet walked over to the warp pad and arrived on the lost island seeing the trees were losing their leaves and the plants were wilting on the island. She followed the path of wilted flowers and saw Emerald sitting by himself on a log. "Hey Emerald" Garnet said as she sat down next to him. "Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, its just that I don't want to date you. You are a wonderful gem Emerald, but it can never work." Emerald sighed then said "I know, I had a feeling I didn't have a chance to begin with." Garnet was wondering what he meant by that and ask "What makes you say that Emerald?" Emerald then removed his visors and said "Do you want me to call you Garnet, or Ruby and Sapphire?" Garnet was shocked to hear him say that since she knew that she never told him about that and had a feeling that no one else did. "How did you know about that?" Emerald looked to Garnet and said "Well you do have two gemstones, but that wasn't what convinced me you were a fusion, it was the fact that you said you had future vision." Garnet was confused on how this would show that she was a fusion. "You see back during the time of gem war Garnets were created as super soldiers with enhanced speed and strength, but unlike you, they didn't have future vision. The only gem type that is gifted with such a power are Sapphires, and since you have it, it's clear that you are a fusion Garnet made of a ruby and a sapphire." Garnet was impressed that he could figure that out without the fact of her gemstones, but out of curiosity she ask "But if you knew I was a fusion, why did you even try?" Emerald took a deep breath and said "Its because I haven't met a gem like you before, that is so kind hearted, strong willed, and practically unbreakable. It's not every day when you meet the gem of your dreams." Garnet even gave a small blush from hearing that and shocked by the fact that he truly did love her. She then removed her visors and said to him "Emerald, a while ago I met a human who believed he loved me, it was love at first sight to him and honestly that doesn't exist, but I must say I am surprised that you truly did love me and that it wasn't just a crush like with the human." Emerald smiled a bit but it began to fad still a bit upset. "You know when I saw your future I saw you might end up with someone you may really like." Emerald smiled and hugged her saying "thank you garnet, for giving me hope." Garnet was tense at first but hugged back to him. "Oh and Sapphire wanted to talk to you a while ago." Emerald nodded and stood up, but before Emerald could go away Garnet said "and just between you and me Emerald, if I wasn't a fusion, I would have loved to go out with you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked away back to the warp pad. Emerald had a deep blush from the kiss and gave a soft smile from thinking about it. He walked back to the warp pad for his meeting with Sapphire which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Garnet *Pearl *Emerald *Sapphire Trivia *This episode was highly inspired by the episode "love letters" *Its reveled that Emerald knew Garnet was a fusion even when he fell for her. *The prediction Garnet made was brought up again. *The corrupted gem is based on the legendary kraken. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes